Stuck On You
by SCCLIGERGIRL
Summary: TPHave You ever loved someone so much yet, they didn't love you back?
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ

Author's Note: This is my first ever Pan/Trunks fic! YAY! I think they're a cute couple. But I also don't mind Trunks/Marron. So any way, this story takes place when Pan is seventeen going on eighteen and is in her senior year of high school. Trunks is twenty – five, owner of capsule corp. is engaged to get married to the evil Marron (4 all you pan fans!)!and as you can see, I made the ages a little closer cause it works better that way for this story and plus the huge gap of years between them. Oh yeah by the way, this first chapter is going to be very short! If I continue this fic (depending on how many reviews I get) in the next chapter, it'll have more of Pan's story. Does that make any sense? I don't think so. Oh well you'll see I guess. Well hope you like it!

Seventh Sky

She approached the country side diner_ 'Kina's Kitchen _more and more each mile she went, at least according to the signs. Rain, again, collapsed against her windows automatically turning on her wipers.

She had no idea where her vehicle was taking her, all she knew was some place far. Some place farther away from _him_.

The exit came for _Kina's Kitchen _and after five hours of nothing but mountains and hills; she decided she couldn't hold the hunger in any longer with her saiyan appetite. She didn't have much money on her, only two dollars which she figured might be enough to get a soda.

After parking her car in what looked to be a proper spot to park in the dirt, she entered the small town restaurant.

The diner had a few booths and barstools that surrounded the outer part of the counter.

The diner was empty, only a few people filled the booths which happened to be small families. She took a seat at the nearest bar stool waiting to be served.

A man who looked to be in his late thirties with light brown hair and a few gray strays peering out behind his ears walked towards her to take her order. He had hazel eyes and a not so well shaved beard.

"What will it be?" he asked awaiting her behind the counter.

"Coke… I guess," She replied pulling out the little money she had.

"Sure ya don't want anything else?" he replied heading to the soda machine and pulling out a glass cup.

"No thanks. I don't have much money on me right now," she admitted watching as he walked into the kitchen in the back. Now that she thought of it, it was a mistake to ever rest here for she would some time run out of gas and would have no money to get back home.

The man came back with her requested drink but also came back with a bowl of fresh tomato soup.

"It's on the house," he said handing her a spoon for her soup.

"Thanks, you really didn't need to do that,"

"Don't worry about it. This place is going to go out of business in a few months. So what's your name? Where ya from? I've never seen ya around here,"

She was shocked at the man's kindness for not knowing someone. She decided she needed someone to talk to and if anyone was going to listen to her story right now, it might as well be this stranger.

"My name is Pan. I'm from South City,"

"So what's a young girl like you doing five hours northeast from home?"

"It's a long story,"

"Well, it isn't like I have much to do right now. So what's your story? By the way, the name's Doug,"

Doug said grabbing a stool and placing himself in front of her.

"It started a long time ago..."

* * *

That's the first chapter! It only had taken me a minute to read the whole thing. Pretty short, but if you review and are so anxious to find out what 'started a long time ago' your going to have to review! Hope you liked it! If you have any feedback or comments or any ideas or suggestions, let me know! They help me out a lot! Don't be afraid to tell if there was something I could have done to make it better! Well thankx 4 taken time to read this! Review!

Seventh Sky


	2. Chapter 1

disclaimer: dont own dbz

A/N: hey peeps!sorry for the lateness in this chapter!well I looked on my stats to see if i was on any author alert lists any it turns out 7 people have read my fic. so thankx to all who read the 1st chapter you rock! i now take annonymous emails or whatever they are called but if you want go head and email me or if you have aol you can IM me. Give me ideas if you have any. It'll help me a lot. Well enough of this heres the next chapter!enjoy!-seventh sky

* * *

The holidays. Don't you just love them?Especially Christmas. Families have get togethers, everyone is well dressed, and dinner tastes better then ever. Don't forget the countless amount of clothes you get from uncles and aunts plus the same sweater grandma made you years before. Everyone some how stays in the best mood. You gotta love it!

Unfortunatly to Pan, seeing everyone with the big grins and excitement about Christmas just boiled her blood. Usually she'd be all hyper and curious about what she got under the tree. But for the last four years, life was somewhat difficult for her to face.

Lets begin with what happened four years ago. The man she loved with all her heart, who taught her how to fly, bought her ice cream and always made her laugh...was gone. Her Grandpa Goku was very special to her. Number one on her list, and second was Trunks, the guy who came along on the journey through space to find the black star dragonballs. She missed Trunks a lot but never got to see him with all the meetings and such he had.

So.....all she had was herself...at least that's what she felt deep inside with all the hurt and pain.

It was more than that though....

Mom and Dad were always on buisness trips or vacations not even with one single thought about her. She'd come home to an empty house and leftovers of food in the refridgerater. In school she wasthe most popular girl only because of the fortune.It wasn't always like that until her old friend snapped some make up and some of the most expensive clothes on her and tossed the tomboy clothes.Preps started being her "friend"and so she was now a part of their little group. She didn't like them, but she could care less about anyone at the overpopulated school. They all had perfect lives. (a/n:i have nothing against preps) Perfect lives...just like she use to have a long time ago.

Now she was getting ready to go to a Christmas party Bulma was hosting. It had been four years since they saw one another so why not have a reunion/Christmas party?

Pan carefully placed the black eyeliner along with the dark colors she used forher eye shadow.She didn't intend to look all fancy so, she decided to wear a Victoria's Secret white boucle turtleneck winter sweater with tommy hilfiger jeans. To her "friends", putting hilfiger and Victoria's Secret clothes together was a big no no, but they weren't her right now, so who cares?She decided to leave her hair down, feeling no need to look perfect.

"Pan are you ready? Everyone is waiting on us!"Pan roled her eyes, grabbing her journal/sketchbook which held all her thoughts about life. She decided to bring it, knowing she would probably be bored.

"I'll be right there!"She responded shutting her door and heading towards the staircase.

Her rather annoyed parents stood there impatiently ready to go. They looked at her in a way that can drive a kid crazy.

"What?!"

"Pan, please, we want you to promise us that you wont be so antisocial when we get there, is that clear?"Videl said beginning to walk out the door with Gohan.

"What do you mean antisocial?! Just leave me to be! I can do whatever I want!"

"You will not disrespect us in that manner! When we ask you a simple question or favor, your response will be-"

"Just leave me alone dad! I'll go in my own car! Don't make me even more mad as I already am!"with that short but irritating arguement, Pan walked to her red dodge viper not wanting to hear any of the enormous lecture parents give you about disrespect.

* * *

It had taken her a good half hour to get to her destination, Capsule Corp. The whole gang was there. In a way it reminded her of when back before her life began to suck. When they had the most huge fiest and laughter couldn't be missed. But she pushed that thought away, still angry about earlier. Parking her car, she stepped out walking to the entrance after her parents entered.

Walking in, the Christmas decorations of the Briefs family struck her in awe. They always did. Christmas carols were playing all over the mansion with the help of the speakers.

"Pan!Oh my gosh I haven't seen you in ages!" She was met with a big hug from Bra. Bra was what she called, " princess of the rich snobs" while Bra called her,"the rich tomboy".It was an inside joke they both shared.

"I know, it has been ages,"

"Wow Pan, you look like you've grown up I see," Turning around, Pan was met with Marron. She never liked Marron. Marron to her was the batiest brat of the bratty brat world as she liked to think of it that way only because of all the back stabbing she did to Bra, the money she wasted on daddy's credit card on expensive clothes, and pretty much all the sluttish stuff she did. Pan was one never wanting to think about her. It would get her very mad.

"Well hopefully you've grown up too but by the looks of it, you look like you haven't changed one bit,"Pan shot back at her. No one but Bra noticed the hatred between these two. It really should have been Bra acting this way to the backstabber, but she forgot about it.

"Whatever Pan.You know, I've always hated you and I know all you do is screw things up, so don't ruin my night tonight,"

"You don't worry Marron,I could careless about if you have a good night or not. I'm mad already and I don't want to be around anyone anyway," Marron roled her eyes after that taking Bra with her to the ball- like room where everyone was at.

* * *

Pan began to walk upstairs to where the balcony they had was. From there, you could see tons of lights around the city, more likely around this time.She had been out here for two hours admiring the skylights.Finally,she pulled journal her and began to write one of many poems that shared her thoughts.It was orange with a lock on it that was 14k gold. Hercule bought it for her last year.She never thought she'd use it, but she did.

_Looking out at the city lights,_

_I wish, I wish,_

_My life were as beautiful as this sight_

_But instead,I am in the dark watching others with their good times_

_The perfect life in which I wis-_

"So..you like to right?"Pan jumped in shock remembering when she first came here she was all alone. She turned to her side seeing those blue eyes she had been longing to see.

"Trunks?How did you know I was up here?"

"Your not the only one who wants to get away from everyone,"

"What do you mean by that?"

"Marron,"journal

"Oh I get it. She gets annoying,"

"Yeah. So what's up?"

"Not much exciting. My life sucks!Everyday is just hell!"

"Care to share?"

"I better not...my life's a waste of time to be telling anyone"

"Not mine,"He looked her straight in the eyes making her feel loved, like someone really cared about her and her life and how she felt.

"See,my parents don't give a shi-"

"There you are Pan!We need to get going it's getting late!"Gohan said motioning for her to go. He turned his heel and walked away.

"You got your own car, dont you Pan?"

"Yeah, but as much as I'd like to stay, my parents wouldn't allow it,"

"Ok, I understand. If you want you can stop by anytime. I get bored in the office,"

"Sure, well I gotta go see ya!"

* * *

WELL THERE IT IS!I CANT SAY I REALLY LIKED THIS CHAPTER OR WHY I HAVE CAPS LOCK ON.REVIEW!YOU ROCK!

SEVENTH SKY


End file.
